The Flare of Kalos
by Digitall
Summary: Set almost three years after the Kalos Crisis, the region has begun to recuperate and many new trainers have decided to take on the Kalos League, including Rydel. His goal has always been to become the Kalos Champion, but with Team Neo-Flare concerns at a high it may be harder than ever. Old and new forces combine to protect their region once more from a danger over 3000 years old.
1. Chapter 0 - Not Over Yet

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Digitall, a first-time writer, here and I just want to thank you for clicking on this story. I'll make it quick since you probably would rather read the story than my little note up here. This fanfiction is a **sequel** to the Pokémon XY/XY&Z anime series, and I guess every other series of the Pokémon anime technically, but mainly the series set in the Kalos region. It is recommended you have watched that before reading this but it's not necessary as I will try my best and set up all backstory needed to fully understand the plot of this series. This is going to be a long project and I hope you will bear with me all the way to the end. This first chapter is meant to be a prologue to the story, a Chapter 0 of sorts. **You can completely skip it if you'd like** and you may not even understand it on the first read-through anyways. Anyways, without further ado I present my entry into the fanfiction universe: _The Flare of Kalos_.

* * *

Sparks. Flames. Ashes. Is this the cycle of all life? The conception, the life, and then the death. What about before? What about after? I thought I knew. I was so sure. Maybe I wasn't. Was it just a whim? They seemed to know the answer. Maybe they didn't. They fought with everything they had as if they knew, so surely they did. I lost the fight so I suppose … I didn't have the same amount of resolve. Did I always have these doubts? Did I always reject the humanity around me? There was once a time, I know. Those two remind me of that time. A humanity worth living for, where has it been hiding since then?

The ashes are already surrounding me, but I don't feel like moving. I don't deserve to move anyways. Even if I did move, where would it take me? These ashes. They're somewhat comforting. I deserve them for my actions. I brought upon these ashes so its only fair that I lay among them. If I'm lucky I just might join them.

Were my actions just? When did I become so selfish? When did it become wrong to help instead of ignore? When did my desire become domination rather than cooperation? Did those two know? No, surely they couldn't. One of them I met only a night ago. Twenty-four hours changes a whole lot, yet not enough. They never backed down from their ideals, so what am I doing laying in these ashes? Do I continue what I started or do I restart what I once was? Is there even time for that?

Those two … they gave me all the answers yet all the questions at the same time. The others around them too, even that little girl, they all knew their answers it seems. Yet despite my time on this planet, I do not. Life is cruel and unjust I suppose. Sometimes the sparks turn to ashes too quick to notice the flame. I must've missed it. Those two, I saw it in them though. I wish I could speak to them right now, I want to understand their reasoning for defying me. Not that they want to protect this land, but as to why they choose to.

Enough of these ashes, I will search for my own spark once again. This land they choose to protect, I will go and see for myself its worth once more. I feel their flame, even now. It is warm and inviting indeed, but that is them and I am me. I must develop my own flame in this land they protected. Then and only then will I pursue my goals. I will find you, my very own flare of Kalos.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rydel

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, Digitall again, and if you skipped Chapter 0 welcome to my entry into the fanfiction universe, if not thanks for continuing after Chapter 0. Here begins the adventures of our protagonist and the sequel, as well as my finale, of the Pokémon anime universe. This chapter is fairly short compared to the lengths of the other chapters I have been working on, it will build up gradually. There will be another Author's Note at the bottom explaining where I intend to take this story so make sure to look out for that. Otherwise, enjoy the show!

* * *

Buildings ablaze and streets covered in soot. This flame was no welcome one, especially for the Furfrou trapped underneath a fallen ceiling plank pleading for its safety towards a young teen in front of it. The ceiling had collapsed when a giant vine produced by the serpentine legend controlled by that psychotic man the boy saw on television just moments before it crashed through a window and into the sky. "I-" was all the boy could pass through his lips as the fire gathered around the fur covered Pokémon. The boy got separated from his parents amidst the chaos and ran into the nearest shelter he could find, which brought him upon the quadrupedal hound Pokémon huddled in a corner until the chaos followed inside the building as well.

The boy's body refused to move an inch, the heat alone was too much for it. The boy could neither help nor turn away, he could only watch the fear increase on the Furfrou's expression and listen to the yelps and whimpers of the Pokémon as they grew higher and higher in pitch. Tears streamed down the cheeks of both of those who were in the burning room and the noise kept rising in pitch until eventually all that remained was the crackle of a wood-fire and the boy's sobbing. The bright orange of the room deepened into a dark and faint red of the embers until eventually even those turned into ash and all that was left was a void of light and the ghosts of one's actions.

In the bed of a building a few blocks down from the nightmare, Rydel opened his bloodshot eyes to notice his pillow was damp. He immediately knew the cause as he recalled the dream he just woke up from.

"Again, huh" he lifelessly chuckled to himself.

Releasing a long sigh, he wipes his eyes and pulls himself out of his twin sized bed in the corner of his room. A soft black woolen rug greets his bare feet as he sets them down by the base of his bed frame. Rydel notices that the small bedding in the opposite corner reserved for his family's Ralts is empty, meaning that his parents are already awake and probably preparing breakfast or have finished. This is a special day after all, the day he registered for his meeting with Professor Sycamore to obtain a starter Pokémon. Coincidentally, it's also the one-year anniversary of Lumiose's full reconstruction.

The sixteen year old male shuffles himself over to his closet and pulls on a black t-shirt with the Prism Tower designed on the shirt's front pocket as well as sandals then looks himself in the closet door's mirror. The shapes his peanut-brown shaggy hair can make after getting out of bed never ceases to amaze him. He stares into his sapphire eyes and then the rest of his outfit consisting of silver gym shorts before he smiles to himself.

"So it's finally happening". Rydel opens his bedroom door and walks across the hallway into his bathroom and promptly brushes his teeth and washes his face with a cold rag. He looks up at his messy hair and ignores it anyways then heads downstairs to greet his parents and Ralts.

On his way down the staircase he smells a crisp texture that rarely presents itself in his household. _Is that bacon?_ His footsteps pick up their pace as the smell grows stronger and eventually the sound of a sizzling frypan reaches his ears and his smile grows from cheek to cheek, surfacing his dimples. "Good morning, mom and da-" he exclaims as he reaches the stairs' bottom and notices something he did not expect. He saw the usual with his father behind the stove cooking up breakfast and his mother setting plates and silverware down on the countertop, but then he noticed that sitting on one of the countertop's stools is a handsome yet gritty man wearing a lab coat over a blue button up and black dress pants with hair that is even more wild than Rydel's.

"Ah, here is the man of honor!" The man in the lab coat steps off of his stool, showcasing his decent height of around 6 feet and approaches Rydel with a hand stretched out which is accepted by Rydel's right hand. "Quite a marvelous grip you got there young man, I see you have been preparing for a journey around the region" the professor laughs energetically.

"Oh professor, don't flatter our Rydel just yet or else he will grow arrogant" his mother tells. She walks over and gives Rydel a hug and leads the two over to the countertop and they all sit around it as Rydel's father begins plating the plates with food.

Rydel looks over towards his parents. His mom is dressed as usual, wearing a long flowery sun dress and a pair of flats. Her medium-length hair that Rydel's takes the color of rests on her shoulders and covers her ears. His father however, you wouldn't think the two are related based off of looks alone. He always dresses preppy with a polo or some collared shirt and has neatly combed black hair. "You didn't tell me the professor would be joining us for breakfast". He then looks down towards what he was wearing. "I would've prepared myself better" and grins sheepishly.

His father laughs heartily. "Believe me when I say he didn't tell us either. Luckily we had a lot of extra ingredients from when we went shopping awhile back to prepare a proper feast". He then scrapes the last of the bacon onto a plate and then places his cooking tools in the sink to be washed later then sits himself down with the rest at the countertop.

Everyone begins plating their breakfast and pouring orange juice into their cups. "Well, it _is_ not something I usually do when giving a beginning trainer their first Pokémon, but my schedule was free and I wanted to try something new with the new trainers of this generation" he states before munching down on a slice of toast. "And not to worry Rydel, I was worrying myself that you'd come down in your pajamas or worse, so your garb is a breath of fresh air".

Rydel laughs and then blinks at him a bit while sipping his cup of orange juice. Once he puts the cup down on the table he asks: "try what?"

After swallowing his last bit of toast, the professor responds "I'd like to know more about the trainers I give out my Pokémon to. Their ideals, their goals, et cetera." He then takes a drink of his own orange juice and smiles. "Ever since the Kalos Crisis a lot of people have given up on their adventures because of the threats they could pose, which they are not entirely wrong in doing so, but consequently the number of people requesting a starter Pokémon has decreased as well because of personal factors or their surroundings' influence. Yet here I am today giving a Pokémon to you, and I wondered why that was so here I am in your household." The professor then grabs some bacon from the center plate. "I'm sorry if this caused any kind of intrusion however."

Rydel waves his hands in front of him with a nervous laugh. "No no! That's not it, I was just curious y'know. It's not everyday one of the world's most famous researchers comes into your house for some juice and bacon." Rydel quickly makes a sandwich with his toast, eggs, and bacon then looks down at his plate. "To be honest, I've been thinking of the same thing recently while getting ready for my journey. I have been concerned that even though the region has recovered physically something else may affect my journey big time. I've even heard that some Pokémon-specific faculties in other cities have been closed down in fear of any harm coming to those who run them." He looks back up at Augustine Sycamore and questions "do you think that this is true, professor?"

Sycamore sets down his cup and stares at Rydel with a kind expression. "Without a doubt, Rydel" he says, causing Rydel to look back down at his plate. "Do not fret, though. I believe that this will shape your journey for the better. While it is truly unknown, I do personally believe that it will be more beneficial to journey through this setting than before the Kalos Crisis."

This statement causes all three of the family members to look at the professor questionably. It just didn't make any sense as they've seen firsthand the pain that the Kalos Crisis caused by living in Lumiose City before and after. Rydel's father, Aiden, places his hand on his chin and stares at the middle-aged professor. "Hmm, how so?" He prodded.

Sycamore leans into the countertop, resting his chin on his wrists. "The region is no doubt in a state that may be outright depressing and hopeless in some places, but it is because of this that the trainers setting out on their journeys will acquire even more knowledge of our world from their journeys." The professor sighs and leans back to his original position. "The many trainers that journeyed and partook in the League right before the Kalos Crisis feel so hopeless, I believe, because in their journeys they experienced mainly love and cooperation from the towns and people they met. When the Kalos Crisis occurred they felt lied to by the world and experienced pain all too suddenly at a degree they would have never expected. The trainers of your generation however, Rydel, will experience things on both sides of the spectrum and learn that the world isn't as black and white that most people saw it as before. That is my belief anyways."

 _Wow, I never really thought about it that way before. He could be right in that you learn more from other's pain than you can from their joy, like when you see someone get hurt from doing something you know not to do it, but if you see someone happy from doing something you may not get the same feeling when you do it._ Rydel takes another bite of his self-made sandwich while his parents converse with the professor. _You are definitely right in one aspect though Professor, we did experience pain all too much and all too quick._ Rydel nods. "Yeah, you're right. It may not be enjoyable but I guess life isn't supposed to be easy."

"You sure you're only sixteen, Rydel?" Sycamore laughs. "With the words you speak, one would take you as a man who's well past his years."

Rydel's mother, Lucy, beams. "Rydel has been fixated on this journey of his ever since that parade following Lumiose's reconstruction." Aiden nods in agreement. "Day in and day out he would either be exercising his body at the gym or his mind at the library so that he could set off at 'breakneck speeds', he'd call it" she retells using air quotes.

Rydel rubs his hair on the back of his head. "That's not _entirely_ true, mom, I barely used my memberships to those places." He then leans in and whispers to his mom "c'mon mom, not in front of the professor."

Sycamore chuckles and then shakes his head. "Looks like I have nothing to worry about with how prepared you already are, it seems." The professor then sets his silverware down and gets up from his seat. "So what say you we get this show on the road, Rydel?"

Before Rydel can respond to either of his statements, he notices something in the corner of his eye that takes his interest and causes him to frown. The television on the dark cherry wood stand in the living room is displaying a young reporter with tied up brown hair and brightly studded earrings speaking in front of a crowd at the Prism Tower.

"The search for any sign of Team Flare activity has turned up negative once again, and thus the League has called for a vote to abandon or continue search which will conduct in approximately one hour from now inside these doors." She points toward the large Kalos landmark that shines brightly every night behind her where soon all of the League leaders will gather.

"Ever since the breakout at Lumiose Penitentiary seven months following the Kalos Crisis where the Team Flare executives, Mable, Celosia, Bryony, Aliana, as well as around two hundred grunts escaped, the police departments of every Kalos and neighboring region cities have been surveying for any clue of Flare movements consistently. However, this search has been going on for nearly two years now and has been costing the regions both financially and mentally. No one can tell if we will ever see the rise of a Team Neo-Flare, and there is no sign that these escapees are even nearby anymore. Many League leaders, especially the Snowbelle City gym leader believes that it is in the best interest of the region to move on from the tragedy and just hope we never experience it again." The news reporter then holds her fingers to her earpiece and then nods. "We will now cut to commercial break, more on this situation in five."

Rydel turns the television off and chucks the remote at the couch. "I can't believe they just want to let them escape what they've done" he mutters to himself. "Have they forgotten? I sure haven't, but I can't even do anything about it."

Aiden places his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know it sounds bad son, but I don't think they've forgotten. Sometimes it can be harder to hold onto the past than it is to live in the present, and sometimes its vice versa." He rubs the shoulder his hand is resting on and then pats it. "Plus, with the current champion we have I don't think the vote to continue the search will go down without a fight."

Sycamore looks on with a straight face. _Rydel sure is passionate about this topic, how magnificent! That attitude will be necessary for traveling this region in it's current state. Yet he also reminds me a bit about that champion in question, but yet there's something more I can't quite put my finger on._ His lips curl into a pleasant grin. _I expect to see you on headlines soon_.

"Your father is right, Rydel. Our champion will fight til his last breath to protect our region so you don't need to worry. Right now, focus on what you can do." The professor the places a stainless steel briefcase on top of the counter and clicks the locks open. Slowly lifting the lid, three Pokéballs are revealed underneath the lid. "This choice right here, thankfully, _is_ something you can do right now" he cheerfully proclaims.

Rydel narrows his eyes onto the countertop and nods as the professor picks up the Pokéballs. _The time has finally come. I_ ** _will_** _gather the strength I seek and I_ ** _will_** _become the next champion._ Sycamore presses the buttons on the three Pokéballs and tosses them into the air. "Ready, Rydel? Your journey starts here!"

 _Yes. Never again will I be helpless. Starting today, this region distraught by flames and chaos, I will no longer watch on as it continues to burn._

* * *

Author's Note:

And so begins the protagonists journey through a region of known yet unknown. I hope you are at least a fraction excited as I am to continue this series, because personally I was a bit upset at how the ending of the XY&Z anime was handled. I understand it had to be completed and fast because of the release of Sun & Moon approaching, but no matter how I look at it, it falls short for me. I started this story with a really close friend of mine on the Amino app and now I intend to finish it for them and for everyone else who is like me and needs proper closure. XY/XY&Z did so many things right yet it felt like the ending did so many things wrong. This story is to correct that and to have readers content with an ending unlike the rushed ending of XY&Z. _The Flare of Kalos_ will take everything I know as a writer and then some to pull off correctly, but I am up for the challenge.

As for what the story will contain, we will see pretty much every named character from the original XY/XY&Z series return in some way as well as some characters from other series. The story will clearly also feature some OCs, mainly Rydel, a few others which will be introduced in due time, and those he meets along the way. Chapter 0 gives some insight into a bit of the plot that will occupy _TFoK_ 's writing as well as the news on the television in this chapter. Chapter 2 will go deeper into what was shown in this one, so make sure to follow this story and my account for updates if you're interested.

I realize there have been some dark elements shown in these past two chapters, I want to point out that while these will exist they will not be a common thread. These dark elements are mainly for character development or plot development and are largely present to reflect the state that the region is in but I want to reassure that this is a Pokémon story based off of the Pokémon anime and games. Like the anime and games, this story will be uplifting and inspiring and for most will have a happy ending. This story will have many moments that will make people laugh and smile, I know it did for me when I was working on it with my friend.

To close off I want to thank you for sticking through this first chapter, it means a lot to me as a first-time writer. If you have any criticisms or evaluations please leave a review. I can only enhance the writing so much by myself, so any outside help whether its praise or not is greatly welcome. Thanks once again, and remember to favorite or follow to keep up with updates. Chapter 2 should be up shortly!

Digitall, signing off.


End file.
